


太阳之扉 - 08 (H)

by loveiskk



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiskk/pseuds/loveiskk
Kudos: 14





	太阳之扉 - 08 (H)

08

在堂本刚的记忆中。  
很多很多年前，在堂本刚和光一第一次去东京铁塔约会的时候，发生过一个小插曲。  
当时堂本刚逛着逛着觉得口渴，堂本光一便主动到边上买水去了，留堂本刚在展望台边上随意地看着远处的景色。

从展望台的投币望远镜看出去，东京仿佛变成了一个巨型的模型，刚从一堆密密麻麻的高楼中找到了堂本光一就读的国立警察学院，学院内有一个很显眼的操场，堂本光一总爱抱怨他们变态的体育老师要求他们在每天的体能课后还要跑10圈才能去食堂吃饭。  
堂本刚想象着堂本光一每天满头大汗地跑着圈的样子，想着想着把自己逗乐了，无声地笑了出来。

一分钟的使用时间到了，堂本刚恋恋不舍地离开了投币望远镜，然后敏锐地察觉到边上好像有两个女生默默地跟随他们有一段时间了，他甚至隐约地听到了两个女生小声说话的声音。  
“你去呀……快过去呀……”

“？？”  
堂本刚心里疑惑着，然后便听到其中一个女生小碎步跑过来的声音。

“那个……”少女用怯生生的声音说。

堂本刚礼貌地转过身面对着少女，看到少女的脸马上变红了。  
他当年留着清爽的短寸头，剑眉星目的五官镶嵌在白白净净的脸上，眼神清澈而明亮。班上的同学还很兴奋地说他长得跟现在热播的连续剧中打拳击的男主角很像。  
堂本刚没有看过这部连续剧，但某次路过商场时，卖场里面的电视机正好在放这部剧的宣传片。男主角瘦削的身材在拳击场上挥洒着汗水，女主角脸圆圆的在场边呼喊着爱就是力量，是夏日甜甜的恋爱剧的味道。  
虽然不是他喜欢看的类型，但最后打出来的宣传语令刚印象很深刻。

【假如明天便是世界末日，我想谈一场死而无憾的恋爱。】

媒体们大力渲染着1999年的世界末日预言，而人类依然在蔚蓝星球上努力滴过着平凡的日子。  
午后阳光透过巨大的展望台玻璃，照过短发少年英气的侧脸，他听见眼前的少女红着脸小声地问道。  
“那个……我叫Akane，请问可以要你的电话号码吗？”

堂本刚呆了一下，虽然他听同学说过现在很流行逆搭讪，但是万万没想到会发生在自己身上。  
他真正思考要怎么礼貌地拒绝，却听到旁边传来一把冷冰冰的声音。

“不可以。”

堂本光一穿着一身黑色的衣服，还戴了一顶黑色鸭舌帽，柔软的棕色发尾被压在脖子后面。他喜欢把帽舌压得很低，盖住了刘海和眼睛，堂本刚经常正想他到底是怎么看路的。  
堂本光一把手里的果汁塞进堂本刚手中，然后拉起了他的手腕，硬生生地把人给拉走了。

“光一，你等一等……”  
堂本刚一下子跟不上步子，被拉得差点踉跄，他的手腕被牢牢地抓在某人的手心里，甚至能够感受到从手心中传来的心跳。

“这个人真的又凶又笨，还不听人解释。”

堂本刚心想，他看着堂本光一气呼呼的后脑勺，上面似乎写着“吃醋了”三个大字。

“真是败给他了……”

堂本刚无奈地想，他轻轻地抽出了自己被抓得紧紧的手腕，往上挪了挪，然后用手掌握住了光一的手。

假如明天是世界末日的话。  
我大概，还是想和这个凶巴巴的笨蛋一起度过吧。

在看到堂本光一气急败坏地闯进KTV包厢里的时候，堂本刚不知道为什么突然想起了这段往事。  
KTV里还放着Mr. Children声嘶力竭的情歌，头上的迪斯科球在包厢中转出色彩斑驳的光。

这个世界并没有毁灭在1999年。  
他和堂本光一各自成长为也许不算靠谱的大人。  
他们曾经在无数的夜里相拥着取暖，  
也曾经经历了无数争吵怒吼与失望。  
终于在不知不觉间弄丢了彼此。

他看见堂本光一冲过来拉开了杰西和自己。  
他看见堂本光一的脖子因为怒气而暴起的青筋，他拎起了杰西的衣领，怒气冲冲地说了句什么。

然后堂本光一便一把拉过堂本刚的手腕，粗暴地把人拉出了KTV。  
堂本刚觉得手腕扯得有点疼，还被拉得跄踉了几步，顿时感觉天旋地转甚至想吐。然而他看了看前方堂本光一写着“我很生气”的后脑勺，似乎丝毫没有想体恤他的意思。

“光一……”堂本刚弱弱地叫唤道。  
堂本光一脖子转了45度，眼含怒气地施舍了一个侧脸给刚。  
堂本刚抬起了眼睛，凝视着光一的侧脸，不知为何与从前堂本光一重叠了起来。  
但他还没来得急看清楚，就被堂本光一塞进了车里。

深蓝色的SUV飞驰在深夜的高速公路上。  
堂本光一一路上一言不发，脚下猛踩着油门，用S型的走位超过一辆又一辆的车，完全没有半点平时安全驾驶老司机的样子。  
堂本刚在助手席坐得心惊胆战，感觉自己随时都要离开这个美丽的世界，吓得更加想吐了，酒也顿时醒了一大半。

堂本刚意识到自己对于刚刚的那个情形可能需要解释一下，他尝试开口说：  
“光一……那个……”  
“……刚刚只是误会……”  
“我站起来的时候没站稳，所以杰西君才拉了我一把。”

堂本光一眯了眯狭长的眼睛，猛地又踩了一脚油门，用实际行动表达他不接受这个解释。

“……！！”  
堂本刚被突然的加速吓得闭上了眼睛，过了一会感觉到自己还活着才敢缓缓地睁开眼睛。  
他转脸看了看旁边这个无情的赛车机器人，心里想着算了算了为了多活几年先不要刺激他，还是回到家里再想办法顺毛吧。

然而堂本刚似乎轻视了堂本光一这次的失控了。

由于全程仿佛在坐云霄飞车一样，直到到达目的地堂本刚才发现自己身处在一个陌生的停车场。

“这里是哪里？”  
堂本刚带着些许不安眨了眨眼睛问道。

“我家。”  
堂本光一简短地回答完后，用完全不容堂本刚拒绝的气势把人带到自己家里。

进门之后堂本光一便把堂本刚按在墙上，二话不说便亲了上去。  
堂本刚今晚喝了点酒，本来脑子运转得就慢，一时间都没有反应过来。  
直到他感觉到堂本光一熟练地用舌头顶开了他的双唇，一股熟悉的烟草味在唇间飘散开，下一秒某人的舌头便霸道地伸了进来。

堂本光一用精壮的上半身压制着刚，使他动弹不得，不断加深着这个吻。  
而且他还吸取了上一次的经验，先发制人地把堂本刚的双手也压在了墙上，以防再被扇耳光。

堂本刚平时不爱锻炼，和现役刑警堂本光一的体型本来就有差。  
他被堂本光一紧紧地抵着，就仿佛是砧板上的鱼肉，双唇被肆意的吮吸和玩弄，只能发出断断续续的呻吟。  
堂本刚觉得自己被亲得快要缺氧了，迫不得已用牙齿咬了咬堂本光一的嘴唇。

堂本光一吃痛地偏过了头，摸了摸自己被咬破的嘴角，双眼紧盯着堂本刚，眼神里透着凶狠和危险的光。

“堂本光一你有毛病吗！”  
堂本刚不能理解今晚这个疯狂的堂本光一，重逢以来成熟稳重的滤镜仿佛碎了一地。  
“你给我滚开！”  
堂本刚生气地吼道。

堂本光一冷笑了一下。  
他再一次凑了上来，贴在堂本刚敏感的耳朵旁说。

“怎么？你不就喜欢挑逗男人吗？装什么？”  
“还是你是嫌我不如人家小鲜肉？”  
堂本光一把身体紧紧地贴着堂本刚，用自己已经形状明显的下半身故意往刚身上顶了顶。  
“我的能力你不是最清楚吗？”

“你这个混蛋！你闭嘴！”堂本刚羞愤交加，四肢并用地挣扎着，声音已经带上了哭腔。

“你早就知道恐吓信是他写的吧？”  
堂本光一突然冷冷地问。  
堂本刚瞳孔震动了一下，抵着堂本光一的双手突然失去了力气。  
堂本光一看着堂本刚的眼睛，继续用没有温度的声音一字一句地说。  
“信纸用的就是你们学校里面最常见的画纸，剪贴的文字是来自大学的会报，字体和排版都是你最熟悉的。”

堂本刚咬了咬下唇，抬起眼睛跟堂本光一解释道。  
“杰西君那天晚上一直在店里，我查过监控了，他跟这件案子真的没有关系，我只是不想混乱你们……”  
“不准在我面前提这个名字！”  
堂本光一无情地打断了刚的话。

还不是你自己要提的。  
堂本刚用委屈的眼神发出控诉。

堂本光一似乎再也不想提这个话题了，他专心地亲着刚的脖子和喉结。堂本光一很清楚堂本刚的敏感带在哪里，不一会儿堂本刚就被亲的全身发热。  
其实刚的下半身早就勃起了，他对男人这种一激动就容易勃起的生理本能感到无语。  
堂本光一乘机拉开了堂本刚的裤头锁链，一边用自己硬挺的下半身与刚的肉柱相碰，一边用手隔着内裤摩挲刚的肉柱的头部。

“啊……”  
堂本刚仰起了头，双眼迷离，从喉间泄出了舒服的叹息。

堂本光一的眼中也满是情欲，他贴在堂本刚的耳根边上，可怜巴巴地说。  
“Tsuyo……让我做一次吧……”  
“自从你走了之后……我都是自己DIY的……”  
“给我做一次吧……”

说得好像谁不是一样。  
堂本刚瞥了瞥这只努力在装委屈的狐狸，在心里嘀咕着。

卧室内。

堂本刚趴跪在卧室的大床上，抬着已经被撞击得红红的屁股。他额间的黑发被汗水打湿，呻吟声已经带上了嘶哑。  
“妈的，他就不应该一时心软答应堂本光一的。”  
堂本刚满心后悔地想。

在床上心软的结果就是他被堂本光一换了各种姿势毫不客气地干了一个小时，现在感觉腰都快要断了。

“……光一……我不要了……真的不行了……”  
他回过头用湿润的眼睛看着堂本光一，可怜巴巴地哀求道。

而堂本光一正干在兴头上，这久违的滋味使他几近疯狂，下身的肉棒涨硬得跟铁器一样。他稍微变换了一下角度，让自己的性器浅浅地来回摩擦着堂本刚最敏感的一点。

“啊……啊哈……“  
堂本刚的呻吟声立马变得高亢起来。  
一股陌生又熟悉的快感在不断地堆积，即使之前已经被堂本光一用手弄出来一次了，刚的前方还是逐渐抬起了头，铃口渗出了透明的液体。

感觉到刚的里面变得越来越热，堂本光一坏心眼地把自己粗长的性器抽离得只剩头部，然后再重重地顶进去。

“啊……不要……”  
“呜……”

堂本刚承受着光一一下比一下重的进犯，凌乱地摇着头求饶，双手无助地抓着床单。

“不行了……”

胀满的疼痛伴随着极度的快感，刚的脑海中闪过一阵白光，终于在淫霏的交合声中到达了顶端，前方玉柱再一次喷出了白浊的体液。  
“呜呜……”

堂本刚其实不喜欢被操射，他讨厌自己身体失控的感觉。他又羞又愤，但是身体却诚实地因为极度的快感而止不住地颤抖。

堂本光一拍了拍刚的屁股，凑到刚的耳根边说：  
“Tsuyo放松点，你夹得我太紧了。”  
“你滚！”  
堂本刚眼含泪光地回头瞪了他一眼。

堂本光一在刚的身后直起了身体准备冲刺，喘息声也变得粗重了起来。又粗又长的性器上面沾满了刚的体液，快速地抽离，然后再狠狠地撞入。

堂本光一的习惯是快到高潮的时候动作会变得特别粗暴，堂本刚久未做爱的身体承受不了这样的力度，他感觉到堂本光一每次深深顶入的时候仿佛要把睾囊都顶进来，他的里面被撑得都快要坏了，生理性的泪水不受控制地流下。

堂本光一再重重地顶了几十下之后，终于释放了在刚的里面。

堂本光一享受完高潮后的余韵后，把自己半硬的性器抽了出来，里面满满的自己的精液便顺着刚的股缝留了下来，滴湿了雪白的床单。  
“你这个……混蛋……”  
“……居然……射在里面。”  
堂本刚无力地喘着气，有气无力地骂道，满是委屈。

堂本光一立刻凑过去亲着刚的额间，温柔安抚道：  
“Gomen，实在忍不住……”  
“我帮你清理。”

然而后面堂本光一在浴室帮堂本刚清理的时候，无视着刚的抗议，又要了一次。  
第二次做完，堂本刚是真的一根手指都动不了了，他整个人被堂本光一抱回卧室，在沾到床的下一秒便睡着了。

堂本光一睡着旁边，用手环着堂本刚的腰。心满意足得仿佛吃饱了的大狐狸。  
刚就在他触手可及的地方，这个认知让他无比的安心。

“早知道就早一点坐个飞机去巴黎把人追回来了。”  
“我这几年到底在干什么。”  
堂本光一心想。  
他从后方亲了亲堂本刚，然后进入了这五年以来最安稳的梦乡。

TBC……


End file.
